Feridas Abertas
by Tanko
Summary: Uma inspeção na Sibéria Oriental leva Milo a reencontrar seu passado turbulento junto a Camus. Yaoi, dark lemon, temas adultos. Camus x Milo.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

**Feridas abertas**

Aquele lugar merecia o título de "inferno".

Havia um consenso geral de que o submundo era um lugar quente, pululando de fogo, corpos em brasa, lagos escaldantes...

Tudo bobagem. Se havia um inferno, esse era branco. E gelado.

Exatamente como a Sibéria.

Cada passo com as botas afundando na neve densa era uma verdadeira prova de resistência. Não havia cosmo no mundo que o aquecesse sob o vento que cortava até os ossos. Mesmo o casaco falhava terrivelmente no objetivo de protegê-lo. O couro sintético das luvas caríssimas, para seu horror, estava rachado, quebradiço. Não queria nem pensar em seu nariz, orelhas, e demais extremidades sem circulação, azuis, necrosando talvez. Já não os sentia. Os pés se encontravam em situação parecida, e o que restava de sensível em seu corpo doía como se perfurado por milhares de Agulhas Escarlates. Ele só queria chegar a um abrigo antes de ser soterrado pelo gelo.

Praguejou contra o destino, contra os conselhos de Aldebaran, e, acima de tudo, contra o insubordinado que morava, ou melhor, se enfiava naquela terra maldita.

-Francês filho de uma puta! –Gritou de forma insana, o corpo todo chacoalhando violentamente de frio e de ódio. –Você vai ver quando eu te pegar!

De onde estava podia vislumbrar a silhueta da casinha, semi-obscurecida pelos flocos de neve que caíam em abundância. Ainda estava longe.

Não havia mais o que fazer a não ser caminhar. E, por mais que não quisesse admitir, sabia que a culpa era toda sua.

OoO

_Três dias atrás. Santuário, Grécia._

Ele estava excitado. Sempre ficava desse jeito quando era chamado à Sala do Mestre. Seria, na certa, convocado para uma _missão_. A palavra soava como música para seus ouvidos. Fora bem sucedido nas últimas campanhas e mal podia esperar por outra oportunidade de mostrar o seu talento.

Vestindo a armadura sagrada, ajoelhou-se diante do trono do Grande Mestre. Ao seu lado, um Aldebaran muito sério, repetia a formalidade.

-Aldebaran de Touro e Milo de Escorpião.

-Senhor. – Responderam quase em uníssono, curvando as cabeças.

-Como devem saber, o cavaleiro de Aquário encontra-se há aproximadamente quatro anos na Sibéria.

Camus? Milo estremeceu. Então eram verdadeiros os boatos de que o francês permanecia em seu antigo local de treinamento! Era a oportunidade que tanto esperava... de ter notícias do desgraçado que fodeu com a sua vida e sumiu sem deixar rastros.

-No último semestre os seus relatórios têm sido cada vez mais irregulares, sendo o mais recente do mês de abril.

Sim, Camus era mesmo um desconsiderado. Nesses anos todos não tinha movido um dedo para escrever-lhe uma linha, com exceção daquela primeira, tão sintética quanto um poema minimalista, em resposta às cartas indignadas que enviara exigindo a sua volta ao posto.

"_Não me espere."_

E mais nada.

- Preocupa-me, no entanto, que o cavaleiro de Aquário esteja agindo de forma tão... relapsa. – O Mestre disse. Havia uma certa conotação irônica em sua frase.

Para bom entendedor, meia palavra bastava. Insubordinação. O francês estava em maus lençóis, Milo não seria condescendente. Um crime contra o Santuário era um crime contra Athena.

-Por esse motivo... –Continuou o Patriarca. – Convoquei-os para que inspecionem as atividades de Camus de Aquário na Sibéria e revistem o local. Qualquer elemento suspeito deverá ser reportado imediatamente.

-Senhor. – Milo falou. – Por favor, permita que eu vá sozinho. Não vejo a necessidade da presença de dois cavaleiros de ouro nesta missão.

Ele nunca gostara de trabalhar com Aldebaran. Julgava-o indulgente demais, lhe faltavam objetividade, disciplina, pulso firme mesmo. Estava claro que a moleza do cavaleiro de Touro era resultado do excesso de convivência com o lemuriano preguiçoso, que só queria saber de curtir a boa vida nas montanhas às custas de desculpas esfarrapadas. A justiça, Milo acreditava, deveria sempre ser feita sem hesitação.Além do mais, ele pensava, Camus era um assunto seu e apenas seu, não queria que qualquer um se intrometesse em seus planos, agora que tinha finalmente conseguido o que tanto almejara.

O Mestre fez silêncio por alguns segundos, pensativo.

-Está certo de que é isto o que quer fazer? Pode não ser tão simples quanto parece.

-Sim, Senhor. Quero me assegurar pessoalmente de que o cavaleiro de Aquário se enquadre no regulamento de uma vez por todas! É uma questão de honra!

-Hummm... Aldebaran, está de acordo? – O Mestre perguntou voltando-se para o brasileiro.

-O que o senhor decidir...

-Pois bem, Milo de Escorpião, vou dar-lhe um voto de confiança e permitir que realize esta inspeção sozinho. Partirá dentro de três dias, faça os preparativos necessários.

-Muito obrigado, é uma grande honra!

-O Cavaleiro de Touro, está dispensado da missão para voltar às suas atividades de rotina.

-Obrigado.

O grego não pode esconder um meio-sorriso vitorioso.

-Então está decidido. Têm a minha permissão para se retirarem. Eu preciso meditar.

Os cavaleiros de ouro fizeram uma reverência, cruzaram o salão, desceram as escadarias em silêncio.

Estavam ambos satisfeitos com a resolução do Mestre. Aldebaran puxou assunto.

-Embora eu não tenha tido nada a ver com sua decisão, estou devendo essa. Não queria ir para o meio daquele gelo todo num doze de junho...

-O que tem doze de junho? – Milo perguntou, confuso. Não se lembrava de qualquer data comemorativa naquele dia.

-É coisa lá da minha terra... – Aldebaran explicou corando. – De qualquer maneira, se precisar, qualquer hora, é só avisar que eu quebro o seu galho.

Lógico. Um feriado. O cavaleiro de Touro era nativo de um país que parecia ter mais feriados do que dias úteis.

-Não se preocupe. – Milo disse, orgulhoso, o queixo mais empinado que o de costume. – Eu não sou homem de pedir favor.

-Ora... – Aldebaran levantou uma sobrancelha, achando graça. – Um tanto melhor para mim, já me sinto desobrigado.

Era mesmo um folgado aquele brasileiro. Toda a sexta-feira, nem bem caía a noite, o homem evaporava. Corriam rumores pelo Santuário de que ia visitar o rebelado Mu em Jamiel. Um lugar um tanto inapropriado para alguém passar um fim-de-semana. Parecia que os dois tinham um caso e Milo não duvidava. Se era verdade ou não, o cavaleiro de Touro pouco fazia para disfarçar.

Aldebaran e ele já tinham se desentendido mais de uma vez por conta daquele assunto. Também não era para menos: não se podia mencionar o nome do cavaleiro de Áries que o moreno virava bicho para defendê-lo. Muito suspeito... era só um casinho ou eles estariam tramando algo?

Milo fantasiava secretamente com o dia em que o pegaria cometendo alguma irregularidade séria, daquelas que davam detenção e o escambau.

-Ouça, eu não gosto de me meter em seus assuntos, mas eu me sinto no dever de lhe dar algumas recomendações desta vez.

Pronto, era só o que faltava. Dicas do mestiço ocioso, o playboy dos trópicos!

-Hm. Que tipo de conselhos você quer me dar?

-É o seguinte, eu tenho uma certa experiência... mesmo sendo verão nesta época do ano, o frio naquela área é bastante cruel, especialmente para quem está habituado ao sol da Grécia. Você vai precisar ter certos cuidados...

-Não me diga que vai me oferecer uns casacos...? – Ele disse com sarcasmo. O brasileiro riu gostoso.

-Bem, não casacos, mas eu tenho aí uns protetores de orelhas, gorros, cachecóis. Torna as malas mais pesadas, porém nunca são demais, sabe?

Milo era um cavaleiro do mais alto grau. O que era uma nevezinha para um homem que tinha poderes suficientes para destruir um país? Aldebaran sempre fora meio dado a essas frescuras, supérfluos... ele não precisava de um "personal stylist" para cumprir sua missão.

-Agradeço a gentileza, mas não é necessário. Tenho tudo o que preciso.

-Bom, você quem sabe... – Aldebaran encolheu os ombros. – Que Athena lhe acompanhe!

OoO

O casebre ainda era um borrão no meio da alvura da planície gelada. A distância percorrida era consideravelmente maior do que imaginara, talvez pela ausência de parâmetros visuais, talvez pelo peso da caixa às suas costas que tornava a luta contra o vento um bocado mais difícil.

O guia, um soldado de aparência triste, reminescente da antiga base local, recusara-se a levá-lo até a casa de trenó. Alegara ordens expressas de Camus para que ninguém o incomodasse sob hipótese alguma, fosse quem quer que fosse, do Santuário ou Vaticano. Pelo tremor de sua voz, era de se imaginar que o homem preferisse ver Hades em pessoa, com chifre de bode e tudo, a enfurecer o seu comandante.

Cavaleiros de ouro que se entendessem. O guia simplesmente apontou uma direção, advertiu-o sobre o temperamento do francês e abandonou-o à sorte na vila mais próxima.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo se passara desde que saíra da vila, Kohoutek. Seu relógio tinha parado e olhar para o sol não adiantaria muito. O céu ficaria naquela mesmice de dar raiva.

Prosseguiu andando, motivado pela fúria. Somente o calor de seu ódio poderia amenizar os efeitos das temperaturas glaciais. Bufou. A própria respiração, condensada pelo frio embaçava sua vista. Havia cristais de gelo até mesmo em seus cílios.

Passados alguns minutos da árdua caminhada, Milo divisou o terreno do casebre. Ao longe, se a sua imaginação não lhe pregava peças, a figura de um rapaz de cabelos loiros praticava socos no ar. Mas não havia tempo para esses detalhes. Quase não podia mais suportar a sensação de dormência nas pernas e nos braços, o ardor nos pulmões. O último trecho, íngreme, drenou-o de todas as forças que lhe restavam.

Cambaleante, aproximou-se da porta, e, exausto, deixou que os braços caíssem sobre ela. Com esforço desesperado, bateu.

Silêncio. Insistiu mais uma vez.

Seria possível que Camus estivesse fora? Ou mesmo que o pior tivesse acontecido? Encheu-se de pânico... ia congelar, morrer de hipotermia ali. Não, ele não poderia ter um destino indigno como aquele!

-Apresente-se à revista, Camus de Aquário! – bradou na sua melhor inflexão de autoridade, espancando a madeira da porta com raiva.

Silêncio novamente. Até que com um clique suave, a porta abriu e Milo teve que se apoiar na moldura para não ir ao chão, engolindo um grito de espanto.

-Ora, o que temos aqui...

Era a voz de Camus, sem dúvidas. Então o desgraçado estava vivo...o desgraçado estava vivo e bem...! Uma lágrima incontida escorreu por sua face e misturou-se à neve da soleira, antes que ele tivesse coragem de, trêmulo, erguer a cabeça e mirar aquele rosto que há tanto tempo via apenas em suas lembranças...

-C-cavaleiro de ouro... Mi-lo de Escorpião. Vim a mando do Santuário...

Camus não tinha mudado. Estava mais magro, mais pálido, os cabelos ruivos caindo ainda mais compridos por suas costas...mas ele continuava, na essência, o mesmo. O mesmo olhar frio e o familiar riso sarcástico de canto de boca. Milo perdeu a respiração.

-Eu já conheço toda a cantilena. Olhe para você...é mesmo um idiota.

-O que você está pensando? Eu estou aqui por ordens superiores, ouviu bem! – ele berrou, indignado, cerrando os punhos. -Eu não sou...

Com um gesto breve, o francês rasgou as alças da caixa de Pandora que Milo carregava. O fardo caiu pesadamente sobre a neve, desequilibrando-o. Suas pernas fraquejaram. Agarrou-se do modo que conseguiu à cintura de Camus, que não se moveu um milímetro para segurá-lo; para impedir que desse com os joelhos no chão ou ficasse pendurado a ele como ficou. Milo jamais passara por uma humilhação tão grande. Sentiu vontade de enfiar o rosto na blusa do outro e chorar como uma criança faria.

Camus deveria tê-lo chutado. Deveria tê-lo matado. Ao invés disso, ergueu-o violentamente pelos braços e o empurrou contra uma parede. Suas costas reclamaram da brutalidade, mas não teve tempo de dizer um ai. Engoliu em seco. O ruivo segurou-lhe os pulsos dormentes no alto de sua cabeça, aproximando os lábios da orelha para sussurrar.

-Você está congelando...Milo.

Ele não conseguiu responder. Camus era imprevisível, mas aquilo já era demais: ele não poderia permitir que o francês agisse daquela maneira novamente. As coisas tinham mudado, ele não era mais um adolescente tolo que se deixaria levar por algumas palavras sedutoras murmuradas ao pé do ouvido...!

Seus pensamentos foram chacoalhados ao sentir a respiração morna eriçando-lhe os pêlos da nuca. Era estranho como as mãos de Camus, que em outros tempos lhe davam calafrios, pareciam ali tão quentes enrodilhando os seus braços. O peito grudado ao seu emanava uma calidez deliciosa. Mas ele tremia. Desesperadamente.

-Temos que tirar essas roupas molhadas, não acha?

-N-não...não! Não preciso de nada que venha de você. E-exijo que me solte! - Protestou, o último fiapo de dignidade abandonando-o junto com a sua articulação para a fala.

-Cale a boca! – O ruivo disse de forma seca, encarando-o com os olhos azuis obscurecidos. Milo conhecia aquela expressão, que nada tinha a ver com o hálito cheirando a vodka que acariciava o seu rosto. – Acha que está em posição de exigir alguma coisa? Não seja patético.

-Eu...

Milo apertou os olhos. A língua de Camus deslizou sobre os seus lábios rachados, violando sua boca furiosamente. Ele choramingou, o prazer se misturando à raiva conforme o beijo o queimava por dentro. Não tinha forças para lutar contra a proximidade de Camus. Como poderia fazer qualquer coisa? Estava imobilizado, exausto. E, acima de tudo, o seu corpo tinha...saudades.

Habilidosamente, o francês prendeu-lhe os braços com apenas uma das mãos, liberando a segunda para arregaçar o zíper de seu casaco. Milo gemeu enquanto a palma do outro deslizava facilmente por seu torso úmido, encontrando o caminho para um mamilo. As unhas compridas encarregaram-se de torturá-lo até o limite da dor. Os seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Estava tudo errado. Quatro longos anos tinham se passado e ainda assim a sua pele respondia avidamente a cada estímulo vindo daquele homem. O seu primeiro homem.

Fora ingênuo em acreditar que o trabalho, a disciplina seriam capazes de preencher a lacuna deixada por Camus. Pensou estar livre da demanda dos impulsos. Já não sonhava com ele, não mais acordava de noite com as roupas empapadas de suor. Julgava-o uma lembrança morta...e não poderia estar mais enganado.

Maldita hora que escolhera para revê-lo sozinho. A brutalidade do francês ainda o punha louco, desejoso pela submissão completa. Estava duro e ansioso. Milo se odiava por isso.

-Não...não quero... – balbuciou, perdido em luxúria.

Os dedos longos cravaram em seus quadris. Camus esfregou-se selvagemente contra ele. O ardor em sua carne quase insuportável, a despeito do frio no ar, que transformava cada exalação em uma nuvem de vapor.

-Não mesmo?

O calor, as mãos, a boca que chupava a sua, tudo lhe foi tirado de uma única vez. Camus afastou-se, deixando-o escorregar pela parede, os joelhos trêmulos demais para mantê-lo de pé. O mundo começou a girar mais depressa...desfocando os olhos de Milo, transformando a figura que lhe dava as costas em um vulto cor de sangue.

Ele tentou se reerguer, mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer com os membros entorpecidos foi arrastar-se um pouco.

-Ca-mus... – Implorou.

-Levante-se sozinho, Escorpião.

Estava perdido.

OoO

Milo acordou sobressaltado, dando de cara com um imenso lobo cinzento. Ele não fazia idéia do que um animal como aquele poderia estar fazendo dentro do casebre, mas antes de procurar saber, engolindo a respiração, ele acendeu o cosmo. Na mão direita a unha de seu indicador crescia instintivamente, como um ferrão. Se o bicho fizesse algum movimento em falso ele o atingiria no meio dos olhos.

O lobo percebeu a sua hostilidade e começou a rosnar baixinho, exibindo os grandes caninos brancos. Estava perto o suficiente para dilacerar-lhe a face. Um segundo lobo avermelhado, uniu-se ao primeiro, os olhos brilhando fogo azul. Ambos eriçaram os pêlos, tornando seu aspecto ainda mais feroz.

Suando frio, ele preparou a agulha escarlate.

- Pare com isso, está assustando os cães. – Camus disse, sentando tranqüilamente em um poltrona junto à lareira, como se fosse mais que natural viver sob o mesmo teto que duas bestas selvagens. Milo não conseguiu processar a informação e continuou sustentando o cosmo, amedrontado.

-Tsc, você é surdo? Mushka, Petrov. Aqui. – O francês ordenou aos animais, que obedeceram prontamente. Soltou um risinho maldoso ao ver a cara de alívio do outro. –Eles são muito bem treinados... e então, dormiu bem?

Milo, logicamente, tinha dormido mal. Talvez o pior sono de sua existência. Entretanto estava seco, aquecido por cobertores felpudos, o que era substancialmente melhor do que no quintal sob a neve. Camus tinha pensado um pouco em seu bem estar, era uma surpresa de cair o queixo.

-Como um anjo. – Milo ironizou, tentando recobrar o orgulho. Ergueu o tronco. Os cães ainda olhavam-no com desconfiança. Acalmou-se ao ver que sua caixa de pandora estava perto, juntamente com suas roupas.

-Bom saber, teria sido um problema um cavaleiro de ouro morto na minha sala. – Camus disse, enquanto pegava um maço de cigarros na mesinha adjacente.

-Acho que sou um problema maior vivo. – Ele disse audaciosamente, encarando o outro homem. – Você sabe porque estou aqui, não sabe?

-Não é difícil deduzir. – O ruivo era elegante nos pequenos gestos, as mãos admiráveis de unhas pintadas brincaram com um cigarro antes de envolvê-lo nos lábios finos.-Você veio bisbilhotar a minha vida.

-Bisbilhotar? Eu vim para uma inspeção autorizada. Você é quem está em dívida com o Santuário pelo que sei!

Milo não tinha o que esconder. Evidentemente o francês estava a par da situação. Ele estava convencido de que sua negligência tinha sido deliberada, o que tornava o crime ainda mais grave.

-Você não sabe de nada. E eu lhe conheço bem demais para saber que isso não é uma mera inspeção—o francês tirou um isqueiro prateado do bolso e acendeu o cigarro. Tragou lentamente. –O que você está escondendo?

-Está com medo que eu tenha vindo para cumprir sua sentença...? Não ainda... Vai depender do seu comportamento para com o oficial encarregado. E eu não estou nem um pouco satisfeito!

-Então deveria poupar seu tempo. Aplique logo a minha punição. Deixe-me ver, considerando que já estou tecnicamente exilado, o contexto não é dos mais favoráveis para mim.

-Cada coisa em sua hora, para quê a pressa? Assim que eu voltar à Grécia vou me ocupar em sugerir o castigo mais apropriado para você.

-Hummmm... está subindo no conceito do Patriarca. Deve estar se saindo um soldado e tanto. Típico do Milo. – a fumaça que saía da boca de Camus espiralou no ar. –Não sabe viver sem alguém lhe dando ordens, não é?

-Como é? Repita o que disse! – Milo aumentou o tom de voz, pondo os cães em alerta.

Ele não podia suportar tantas insinuações maliciosas. Aquele francês bastardo sabia pisar na ferida, onde mais lhe doía. Era uma ingratidão para com quem sempre lhe foi devotado. Sim, devotado. Milo deu-lhe tudo. Sua juventude, seu corpo, sua confiança. Para quê? Para ser usado e jogado fora?

-Não sabe viver... sem um homem... lhe dando ordens. –Camus repetiu, pausadamente, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Ora seu... – Milo levantou-se do chão. As veias saltavam-lhe na testa. Os animais aos pés do dono puseram-se a rosnar novamente.

No rosto de Camus, uma expressão divertida o pôs intrigado. As cobertas de pelos deslizaram em seu corpo. Estava nu.

Ele não tinha motivos para ter vergonha. Era um homem bonito, alto. Tinha certeza que estava ainda mais atraente, dourado pelo sol, os músculos torneados nos lugares certos, graças ao treinamento pesado ao qual se auto-inflingiu.

Seu físico era digno de orgulho sim, mas jamais a nudez fora tão constrangedora para Milo. Deveria levar a discussão adiante como se nada tivesse acontecido? Se cobrir em modéstia? Ele simplesmente ficou ali, chocado, sem saber como agir sob os olhares intensos do francês que esquadrinhavam cada centímetro de sua pele.

-Perdeu a língua, Milo? – Camus disse, expelindo a fumaça cremosa pelas narinas e lábios entreabertos, sensualmente. –Não fique encabulado...você não é novidade.

-Você não...enquanto eu...você? – Milo perguntava aterrorizado. Teriam as coisas tomado rumos tão inesperados enquanto ele estava fora de si?

-Não preciso abusar de um pobre homem inconsciente para ter sexo. Acho que você sabe bem disso. – o ruivo explicou irônico.

-Tendo em vista o modo como você me atacou quando eu cheguei aqui, não duvido de mais nada!

-Você lembra? As pessoas na sua situação costumam esquecer. Mas se quiser, podemos continuar de onde paramos.–Camus deu uma última tragada no cigarro, sem pressa, apagando-o num cinzeiro.

Milo bufou de raiva. Não deixaria mais que o fizesse de idiota.

-Eu quero começar o meu trabalho. – falou severamente, dirigindo-se às suas roupas. Os cães ganiram um pouco, mas não tentaram atacá-lo.

-E quem está lhe impedindo? Pode revistar o que quiser.

-Ótimo. –resmungou. Camus não desviou o olhar obsceno de seu corpo enquanto ele se vestia. As calças estavam lastimáveis, despedaçando-se nas barras. Ressecadas, passaram em suas coxas com dificuldade. Teriam que servir por enquanto, a segunda muda de roupa ficaria para a viagem de retorno. A outra saída era pedir agasalhos a Camus, mas além do fato de que ele não precisava dessas coisas, a hipótese estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

-Couro sintético...– O francês sacudiu a cabeça, divertindo-se com a cena. Milo fingiu não ouvir o comentário pouco amigável.

Ao terminar de se recompor, postou-se em frente ao outro, que servia-se de um generoso copo de bebida.

-Vodka? – Camus ofereceu.

-Não, obrigado, estou em serviço. E quero terminar o mais rápido possível.

A simples menção à bebida, o fazia estremecer, desencadeando as memórias das longas noites regadas a àlcool, algumas deliciosas, outras terríveis, repletas de beijos com gosto de vinho rascante, de champanhe escorrendo nas partes mais íntimas de seu corpo...não era uma boa hora para reviver tais lembranças.

-Eu só conheço uma coisa melhor para aquecer do que uma boa vodka...

-Com licença. –Milo interrompeu antes que a conversa fosse mais longe do que o desejável. – Você está meio bêbado, mas pode vir comigo se assim quiser. Está no seu direito.

Os ombros de Camus sacudiram em uma risada debochada.

-Você nunca me viu bêbado.

Se era assim, nem ia gostar de ver, Milo tinha certeza. As poucas vezes em que encontrara Camus com o famoso hálito de vodka, ele tinha sofrido feito um cachorro vadio. Não. Ele duvidava que aqueles cães passassem por maus tratos do mesmo nível.

-E então, vem ou não?

-Sim, vou aproveitar a oportunidade e mostrar o meu quarto...

Ele parou onde estava, na menção de dar um passo. A frase desencavou novas memórias, que pareciam atingir-lhe uma a uma como sonoros tapas na cara. Uma promessa. Ele ainda era um aspirante, não conhecia uma Casa Zodiacal. A vida opulenta de um cavaleiro de ouro o intrigava. Camus disse que ia lhe mostrar tudo. Ele mordeu a isca direitinho. Bastou que pisasse vez no território de Aquário para que ele virasse presa fácil.

Nessa mesma noite Milo entendeu na pele o que significava a lei do mais forte. E uma noite levava a outra até que não pudesse mais se desvencilhar. Não demorou para que ele estivesse pedindo por mais.

-Que seja. – O grego murmurou, um tanto pálido.

Camus finalizou sua bebida com um único gole. Levantou-se da poltrona, pondo-se à frente de Milo. Fez um gesto para os cães, que deitaram-se obedientemente.

-Por aqui.

Tudo na casa era muito simples, rústico, a começar pela sala, quase despida de móveis, adornada por um tapete de pele de urso. Dispunha também de uma lareira que mantinha a temperatura suportável do ambiente. A cozinha ficava separada por um portal, e era igualmente modesta. O cômodo ao lado tratava-se de um banho russo de vapores, uma sauna seca que aproveitava o calor do forno. Segundo Camus, algo "ainda melhor que as termas das doze casas".

Finalmente o quarto. Resumia-se a uma cama, uma estante de livros, uma escrivaninha abarrotada de papel.

-Isto é tudo. – O francês explicou, abrindo os braços.

Milo sentiu-se ligeiramente desapontado. Nada remetia a atividades suspeitas. Era perfeitamente normal como um chalé deveria ser. Aparentemente sem passagens secretas, indícios de reuniões conspiratórias, artefatos perigosos de qualquer natureza. Decidiu-se por checar os papéis para ter uma idéia das atividades do outro cavaleiro num lugar tão inóspito quanto aquele. Camus só podia estar tirando umas férias: o relatório do Santuário dizia que a base local estava praticamente abandonada há décadas, o que significava que a área estava na mais enfadonha paz.

Nada muito interessante no meio dos documentos. Algumas anotações, um diário em russo que confiscaria num momento mais propício. Prosseguiu para uma pilha de cadernos, um deles estava aberto, escrito em uma caligrafia que não era a do francês.

-Do que se trata?

-Deixe-me ver... hum, é o caderno de Isaac.

As folhas pautadas, de má qualidade, estavam cheias de cálculos incompreensíveis para Milo. Quem poderia ser essa pessoa? Lembrou-se vagamente de uma figura praticando socos no meio da neve...

-O rapaz loiro de cabelos nos ombros? —arriscou.

-Não, este é Hyoga, o mais novo. Droga, eu mandei que ele ficasse longe da maldita casa! Na próxima vez vai ficar pelo ao menos uma semana dormindo do lado de fora.

Ninguém havia dito que Camus tinha discípulos. Esta informação não constava nos relatórios, alguém estava lhe omitindo fatos. Isto ao menos explicava, em parte, a permanência do outro no local após ter encontrado a armadura de Cisne.

-É um castigo bem rígido. – Milo comentou. Poderia ele extrair mais do francês assim, casualmente? Era a hora de tentar.

-Ora, um cavaleiro do gelo precisa aprender a suportar o frio, não? Estou sendo condescendente, eles já ficaram muito mais tempo do que os três dias que lhes impus.

-Ele me pareceu muito jovem...

-Não venha com bobagens, Milo. Hyoga é um homem.

-Um homem? Quantos anos aquele menino deve ter? Doze, treze?

Camus sacudiu e folheou um dos cadernos dos aprendizes na frente de Milo.

-Idade não importa. Veja, física. Grego. Astronomia. Música. Ele tem poder o suficiente para matar uma rena de trezentos quilos com as mãos nuas, imobiliza ursos. Se quisesse transformaria este lugar em um frigorífico. – Camus explicou com um meio sorriso. Parecia orgulhoso. Há muito tempo Milo não o via assim, tão empolgado com um assunto. Teve a ligeira impressão de ver brilho em seus olhos.– Isaac não fica para trás.

-Imagino que sim. Mas ser forte não quer dizer nada...ou pior, uma criança com força descontrolada é algo perigoso demais.

-Está querendo me dizer como tratar os discípulos? Não me faça rir. Eles estão preparados para a vida, sabem manter uma casa, são peritos em sobrevivência...trepam feito adultos.

-Camus! –Milo pensou ter corado. – Isso é absurdo, você está usando esses garotos?

-Eles não vão ser arquitetos ou dentistas, vão ser cavaleiros de Athena. – O francês largou o caderno na escrivaninha. Ele caiu um pouco desgrenhado, meio aberto. – Precisam saber de tudo. Eu era bem mais novo quando conheci um homem pela primeira vez.

Era a primeira vez em que Camus falava algo sobre o seu passado. Milo tentava imaginar que tipo de mestre ele teve. Certamente sofrera muito. Mas não deveria apiedar-se. Todos eles passaram por situações difíceis, isso não dava a ninguém o direito de cometer as mesmas falhas, pensava.

-Eu não concordo com isso!

-Não estou pedindo a sua opinião. Os ensinamentos que recebi fizeram de mim um dos mais respeitados cavaleiros de ouro. Já era o dono da armadura de Aquário enquanto você ainda estava no nível rasteiro de aspirante.

O grego cerrou os dentes, convencido a não exaltar-se.

-Mesmo assim, eu vou ser obrigado a relatar isso ao Santuário.

-Pois bem, você poderia lembrar a eles como eu o iniciei. Eles vão adorar saber os detalhes picantes. – Camus falou, acariciando seu rosto. Milo estapeou-lhe a mão, afastando-a.

-Isso não vem ao caso! O que houve entre nós não tem nada a ver com isso!

-Claro que tem. Eu o ensinei muitas coisas úteis.– O francês murmurou como se segredasse. - E aposto como você está pondo os conhecimentos em bom uso, não é?

-...

Milo calou-se. O que mais ele poderia dizer, já que o outro colocava os fatos daquele modo? Sentiu-se impotente diante da verdade. Camus deu-lhe as costas.

-Enfim, você pode revistar o que quiser. Eu vou fazer algo mais interessante do que ficar aqui ouvindo suas tolices.

OoO

Milo já imaginava que não encontraria mais nada importante naquela sala. Folheou os poucos livros da estante um a um. Livros em russo ou francês, em sua maioria. O pensamento de que Aldebaran era fluente na língua nativa do ruivo cruzou sua mente. Era tarde para se arrepender de qualquer coisa. Aquela era a _sua_ missão.

Quando estava prestes a desistir, voltou-se aos cadernos dos garotos. Notou que o rapaz mais velho, Isaac, tinha um desenho excepcionalmente bom. Estava cheio de rascunhos de heróis mitológicos, deusas, criaturas bem feitas dignas de um bestiário como os encontrados nas bibliotecas do Santuário de Athena. Entre eles estava a figura detalhada de Kraken, o monstro marinho. Milo ficou impressionado, ele que não sabia rabiscar uma faixa grega sequer. Era também de se surpreender que Camus, rígido como era, não tolhesse os impulsos criativos do estudante, que para Milo seriam tomados como desvios nítidos de atenção.

Ficou absorto pelos desenhos. Encontrou uma ilustração do que parecia ser o menino Hyoga numa postura de balé. Mais adiante, um esboço da suposta armadura de Cisne, montada na forma da constelação guardiã. E a inscrição em grego "rainha nascida do gelo eterno".

Milo pensou um pouco no que sabia sobre armaduras de bronze. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter ouvido histórias sobre este tipo de raridade. Algumas armaduras, dizia-se, eram consideradas especiais após "dormirem" alguns séculos em seu leito ou elemento natural. As lendas falavam de armaduras jamais trajadas, esculpidas magicamente dentro de rochas, solo, gelo. Mas essas informações eram por demais vagas, tidas como fantasiosas. Seria Cisne uma veste especial, a rainha dentre as demais de sua classe? Camus acreditava nessas superstições?

De qualquer forma, o homem parecia orgulhoso pela descoberta. Treinava os aprendizes com paixão única. A gama de ensinamentos que passava aos garotos era quase tão vasta quanto a de um cavaleiro de ouro. Havia ainda matérias com as quais tivera um contato muito breve, as quais os aspirantes a Cisne pareciam conhecer a fundo. Física, até mesmo dança! Jamais imaginaria que Camus fosse interessado em tal arte.

Pensou bem nos dotes físicos do cavaleiro de Aquário, o corpo esguio sem gordura sobrando em qualquer lugar... a julgar por seu porte, era bem possível que em algum momento de sua vida, tivesse sido um dançarino. Este idéia também servia de justificativa para os pés maltratados, de artelhos calosos, que sempre achou feios, díspares em relação à figura elegante. Paradoxalmente, ao imaginá-los calçados em sapatilhas, a impressão desaparecia: tornavam-se os nobres suportes do bailarino. Tornavam-se atraentes demais.

Seria difícil voltar a olhar para Camus sem fantasiar em vê-lo, trajando apenas uma malha negra aderente a suas formas longilíneas, às panturrilhas invejáveis. Quase podia ver os músculos de suas coxas se flexionando quando ele se erguesse na ponta dos pés. A certeza de que jamais presenciaria tal situação, tornava a idéia ainda mais erótica para Milo.

Ele era o tipo de pessoa que nunca aprendia.

OoO

A bela tarde de verão em Jamiel morria lentamente em dourado e carmesim. Uma brisa agradável soprava das montanhas. Aldebaran suspirou olhando pela janela, enquanto mãos surpreendentemente delicadas trabalhavam os músculos de seus ombros com a força certa.

-Isso é tão bom que eu quase me sinto culpado. – Ele sussurrou para o homem que o massageava tão habilmente.

-Culpado por que? É o seu dia de folga. Você merece... eu sei que teve uma semana dura só por esses nós nas costas.

As mãos apertaram-lhe a carne fazendo-o gemer deliciado. Ele tinha tanta sorte. Era claro que não podia esperar que todos tivessem a mesma fortuna, mas sentiu uma certa pena de Milo.

-É que o Patriarca queria que eu fosse inspecionar a base da Sibéria Oriental.

-Aquela base? Deve estar inativa desde o confronto lendário contra os Guerreiros Azuis. – Mu comentou, massageando-o na altura das espáduas. - Você realmente é o homem indicado... sabe lidar com zumbis como ninguém.

Aldebaran gargalhou. Todos os fins de semana derrotava os mortos-vivos que guardavam o desfiladeiro de Jamiel. Já era tão habitual para ele ter que passar pelos esqueletos que nem reparava na bizarrice da situação.

-Pois é, eu deveria ir também fiscalizar as atividades de Camus, que há um tempo não envia seus relatórios mensais.

-Ah sim. Está explicado.

-O Mestre anda com essa paranóia sem fundamento. Tem estado muito cheio de desconfianças quanto a possíveis rebeliões conspiratórias. – O moreno disse, ajeitando-se sobre as almofadas. – Se ele resolver cismar com você também, eu não sei o que faço...

O seu companheiro acariciou-lhe os ombros em movimentos circulares, reconfortando-o.

-Confie em seu Mu. Nada assim vai acontecer.

-Eu confio em você. Cegamente! Apenas odeio imaginar que alguém possa vir a ameaçá-lo, persegui-lo... me dá calafrios.

-Então... não pense mais nessas coisas. Ao invés disso, me conte, como foi que você conseguiu escapar do serviço, hmm?

Mu despejou mais óleo sobre a pele bronzeada, espalhando-o langidamente. Trabalhou as articulações com os dedos precisos.

-O Milo. Ele se ofereceu para ir sozinho. Imagine. Com certeza não foi a intenção dele me proporcionar uma folga, mas me serviu muito bem.

- Pobre coitado, ir ter com Camus depois de tudo... é como um cordeiro perseguindo um lobo.

As mãos finas desceram pela sinuosidade da coluna, repousaram por um instante no alto das nádegas bem feitas, escorregaram para os lados preguiçosamente. Aldebaran sentiu um pouco de cócegas ao ser tateado nos flancos. Mu sabia fazer agrados a todas as partes de seu corpo. Ronronou satisfeito.

-Milo não é flor que se cheire, mas uma missão dessas parece até castigo. Eu me ofereci para dar uns toques, emprestar agasalhos até. Como você pode imaginar ele nem me deu ouvidos. Isso... mais forte... aí...

-Esse Milo, agindo assim, ainda vai sofrer um bocado. – Mu suspirou. –Você fez o que pode. Se ele quis mesmo ir, deve estar se divertindo... hum... a seu modo.

O brasileiro assentiu com a cabeça. Milo aparentava gostar do serviço de corregedoria. Além disso, estava óbvio que o grego sentia falta de Camus, e não era de suas conversas simpáticas...

-Uhum. Você tem toda razão...

Havia gosto para tudo, pensava ele, regozijando do clima ameno, dos incensos perfumados, dos dedos expertos que faziam suas tensões sumirem como mágica. O lemuriano friccionou as palmas no dorso moreno, embriagando-o com a sensualidade de cada toque. O cavaleiro de Touro estava no paraíso.

-E depois... você tem um diabinho para entreter. Não ia querer passar o Dia dos Namorados inspecionando o francês ao invés de ficar aqui comigo, ia?

O jardim das delícias era ali, não precisava transceder a carne, não precisava mais do que vencer uma montanha para encher a boca do fruto proibido, de todos os frutos dos Elísios.

-Ahhh... nem morto...

OoO

Não havia sinal de suas cartas, Milo realizou após estudar cada centímetro do quarto simples. Deveria perguntar se foram recebidas? Não, seria tolice, especialmente após tantos insultos. Camus não se importava. Não estava dando a mínima para ele, comportando-se de modo ainda mais frio do que quando ele era o seu amante. Ou o que quer que o francês o considerasse.

Deixou o cômodo com um sentimento enorme de insatisfação. Não havia muito a fazer. Apenas dormiria uma noite, voltando ao Santuário no outro dia, quase que de mãos abanando. A certeza de que Camus seria advertido pelo Patriarca já não lhe parecia tão boa. Ele merecia castigo pior. Deveria ser punido exemplarmente!

Camus estava usando meninos para os seus propósitos. Ele não podia deixar a situação daquele jeito. Se não pudesse ao menos arrancar os garotos das mãos de Camus, seria um completo fracassado. Eles continuariam sofrendo. Ele continuaria sofrendo.

Precisava de provas irrefutáveis de rebelião, de complô, qualquer coisa mais grave do que negligência. Abusos contra aspirantes não seriam levados em consideração, tendo em vista a freqüência com que passavam por maus tratos. Não raro, morriam. Ele mesmo quase sucumbiu diversas vezes ao tratamento desumano. Sentia arrepios só de lembrar das ferroadas de escorpião que quase ceifaram sua vida antes que seu organismo se acostumasse ao veneno.

Camus estava certo, ninguém daria ouvidos a uma acusação tão banal. Uma conduta irregular verdadeira deveria envolver ofensas diretas contra a Instituição ou Athena. A evidência apareceria, tinha que aparecer.

Voltou para a sala, onde Camus permanecia bebendo com os animais aos pés. O frio siberiano era a desculpa perfeita para que ele vivesse movido a álcool.

-E então? – Camus perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

-Me parece que está tudo nos conformes. No entanto... – Milo fez uma pausa dramática, tentando atiçar a curiosidade do outro, que apenas meneou o copo sem deixar transparecer qualquer emoção. - Recomendo que volte ao Santuário para prestar contas ao Grande Mestre.

O canto esquerdo da boca do francês contorceu-se levemente num sorriso de desdém.

-Caso o contrário não vou precisar nem mesmo sujar as mãos. Sua negligência vai falar por si só. – Milo prosseguiu, as mãos fechadas em punhos ao lado do corpo.

-Então era isso o que você queria desde o começo.

**Continua...**

Notas da autora:

Bem, mil desculpas por não terminar no prazo... eu trabalhei um bocado e mesmo assim não consegui finalizar em julho. XD Sou lenta assim mesmo.

Essa é uma fic do desafio de Dia dos Namorados proposto pela shiryuforever, mas também responde ao desafio que a Deneb Rhode queria lançar (fic de Camus e Milo inspirada na música "Animal Nitrate" do Suede). Bem, eu estraguei a brincadeira saindo na frente, rsrs, portanto essa fic é dedicada a ela, que é praticamente uma co-autora.

Aguardem a continuação...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

**Informação para o leitor:**

_Yaoi_ (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens)

_Avaliação etária_: M/NC-17 (sexo)

_Par citado_: Camus X Milo

**Feridas abertas **

-Então era isso o que você queria desde o começo. – Camus disse, não muito impressionado. – Eu sabia. Você quer me ferrar a qualquer custo, não é?

-Estou aqui cumprindo o meu dever. Vim para fazer justiça. – Milo explicou, erguendo o queixo. Ele não podia deixar o momento escapar.

-Justiça... pois sim. Só se for justiça com as próprias mãos.

Camus levantou-se. Os cães pareceram se inquietar, rosnando baixo. Encarou o grego, em silencioso desafio.

-O Santuário me enviou nessa missão. Se tem dúvidas, tire satisfações diretamente com o Patriarca!

Ele não iria se deixar intimidar. Estava quase conseguindo um avanço, um passo importante. Se fosse capaz de levar Camus para se retratar... estaria vencendo-o, estaria provando que era superior ao francês. Talvez lhe fosse concedido o direito de penalizá-lo, forçá-lo a voltar para a Grécia, onde poderia manter a ele e aos aprendizes sob suas vistas. Seria a glória.

-Pensei que o Milo sequer cogitasse usar a Instituição a seu favor. Será que ele é mais esperto do que eu pensava?

As pupilas do Escorpião quase dobraram de tamanho. Não, ele não estava se aproveitando de seu posto. Camus não deveria ser punido apenas porque Milo quisesse vê-lo humilhado, mas por ser irresponsável, negligente, suspeito de crimes imperdoáveis.

-Isso é absurdo! Não admito esse tipo de insinuação vinda de alguém como você que sempre usou da posição e das circunstâncias para tirar proveitos!- Milo disse, sem vacilar, cuspindo o ódio que andava entalado na garganta. Ainda assim, a dor em seu peito não diminuiu. – Não bastasse isso, está traindo Athena.

-O Santuário não é Athena. Você se surpreenderia ao descobrir o quão distintas essas duas coisas são.

-Blasfêmia!

O ar ficou subitamente pesado, como se fagulhas elétricas de tensão fossem disparadas entre os olhares de ambos.

-Não vou gastar o meu verbo. Meus discípulos de doze e quinze anos têm os conceitos mais amadurecidos que você.

-Que tipo de idéias você anda incutindo na mente desses garotos? Como você tem coragem de admitir que está armando uma rebelião na minha cara?

Foi a deixa para que Camus risse novamente.

-Uma rebelião de três homens... muito criativo. Mas não daria muito certo.

-Não se faça de desentendido! Ainda há os soldados da base.

-Certo, lhe pouparei o trabalho de ler os relatórios. – Milo corou. Ele havia lido os tais relatórios: estavam mais incompletos que quebra-cabeças de criança. –São, ao todo, dezesseis soldados. Um cavaleiro de bronze aposentado por invalidez que não tinha mais para onde ir. Um cavaleiro de prata casado e pai de seis filhos. Este toma conta das renas. Digo, provisões. Acho que passam as tardes bebendo e jogando. Bom, na verdade pouco me importa o que fazem, desde que não me venham encher a paciência. Todo o mundo está cansado de saber que esta base é um elefante branco. –Camus terminou, como se falasse sozinho.

Sim, era lógico que uma rebelião daquele porte não teria chances. Eram formigas. Mas o pensamento de Camus por si só lhe assustava até a raiz dos cabelos. Um cavaleiro de ouro dando as costas ao Santuário sem motivos, comportamento desprezível tal qual o de Áries a quem Milo tanto criticava. Camus não podia...!

-Você é uma péssima influência para os seus aprendizes. Não é digno de ser chamado de mestre...Não respeita a própria missão sagrada, subvertendo tudo o que lhe confiam!

-Parece que você tem uma visão equivocada do que é ser um mestre. Eu ensino, não treino ninguém. Que Hyoga e Isaac pensem por si mesmos! É isso o que eu quero. Que desconfiem da verdade absoluta. Que não aceitem imposições sem sentido. Que não sejam _cães do Santuário _como você...!

Milo sentiu um nó na garganta. A frase de Camus reverberou dentro de seus ouvidos, ecoando no peito, bloqueando sua respiração. As palavras doíam mais que o veneno, cortavam mais do que o frio. Abriam suas feridas.

Era uma burrice confrontar-se com Aquário em seu território, mas Milo não estava em condições de raciocinar. Ele não se importava em sair machucado contanto que o francês tivesse o seu quinhão de dor. Arremessou-se contra o outro homem com os punhos em riste, mirando um soco no nariz bem feito.

Ainda mais rápido do que o golpe, Camus desviou-se, milésimos de segundo antes de ser atingido em cheio. Escorpião acertou o ar, caindo no vazio. Uma breve cotovelada nas costas interrompeu sua trajetória, fazendo com que ele se esborrachasse no chão com tudo.

-Tolo. Com quem diabos você pensa que está brigando?

Milo fechou os dedos em garras no tapete de pele de urso. O francês não estava abalado.

-Com um anarquista insolente! – Ele gritou, voando no peito de Camus; um bote digno da ferroada de um escorpião. Foram ambos se estatelar pesadamente no solo.

Os cães pareciam confusos com a movimentação, rápida demais para os seus sentidos. Talvez percebessem a natureza assombrosa dos poder dos cavaleiros, restringindo-se a grunhir de uma distância segura.

Milo tentou se aproveitar da posição sobre Camus para imobilizá-lo, mas o maldito era veloz demais. Antes que o grego pudesse agarrar os pulsos do ruivo, foi empurrado para trás, desabando sobre a mesa de canto, quebrando garrafa, copos e cinzeiro num estardalhaço. Os cães ganiram feito loucos com o barulho. Cacos e bebida espalharam-se pelas tábuas do assoalho.

-Então resolveu mostrar os dentinhos?– O francês indagou rispidamente enquanto erguia-se do chão. Caminhou até Milo com passos seguros. O grego tentou levantar-se, enfiando as mãos nos pedaços de vidro. O sangue e a vodka espargindo. Gemeu.

-Seu...

-Não consegue levar adianta o que começa? –Camus disse, colocando o pé descalço sobre o tórax do outro homem, empurrando-o novamente ao chão. Mushka e Petrov aproximaram-se, rodeando Milo como se estivessem acuando uma presa.

-Vamos, diga alguma coisa... – O francês deslizou o pé na altura do estômago de Milo, pressionando-o até que ele ofegasse de dor. Novamente os cães estavam perto o suficiente para estraçalhá-lo caso fossem ordenados para tal.

-Eu te odeio, Camus, vou acabar com você... – Milo arfou.

-Finalmente você está sendo sincero. Acho que merece um prêmio por sua coragem.

Para o choque do grego, a sola de Camus escorregou até o seu umbigo, provocando-o com movimentos circulares que lembravam um afago. O francês estava acariciando-o como faria a um animal de estimação! Milo estava confuso, uma sensação morna arrepiava-lhe a pele, enchendo o seu ventre de borboletas. Aquela definitivamente não era a hora de sentir desejo.

-O que você...??? Ahnnn!!!

Mais rápido do que a sua voz, o pé desceu sobre o seu sexo, delineando-lhe o volume. Milo engasgou, surpreso. Não era possível... não podia estar acontecendo com ele mais uma vez!

-Não!

-Shhh... se você continuar gritando assim, Mushka e Petrov podem avançar. Eles ficam muito enciumados quando o dono deles brinca com outro. Mas, se você for bonzinho, Milo, eu vou te dar uma coisa que você está querendo... – O francês disse enquanto moldava-o com o arco do pé e o sacudia gentilmente.

-O-o quê?

-Não seja ganancioso.– Dizendo isso, Camus friccionou o pé sobre o material sintético da calça, que rangeu obscenamente. O corpo de Milo se agitou, tomado de uma excitação anormal. – Cada coisa a seu tempo.

-Eu... não... Camus...

O francês não ia parar. Não até que Milo estivesse desprovido da capacidade de dizer uma frase inteira sem gemer o seu nome vergonhosamente. Era assim que ele se divertia, arrancava prazer, empurrando-o até o limite.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto disso. Deveria ter imaginado...

Milo entreabriu as pernas, cedendo finalmente à ânsia que o devorava. Entregou-se às carícias lascivas, permitindo-se afogar na volúpia. Se era certo que ia sair daquela experiência ainda mais ferido, humilhado, ao menos que tivesse alívio para as demandas impiedosas do corpo. Gemendo alto, ergueu os quadris, buscando mais contato. Em resposta, Camus aumentou a intensidade dos estímulos, ditando um ritmo cadenciado para os movimentos de suas ancas.

-Bom menino...

Os artelhos enroscaram-se em seu ponto mais sensível. Milo contorceu-se. Atrito, calor... fome. Ele já mal se dava conta dos machucados sangrando ou as bafejadas dos animais no rosto. O que importava eram as sensações extáticas que percorriam seus nervos. Sensações tão intensas que beiravam a dor.

-Desgraçado... ahh... não... ahhh!

Por que só era assim com ele? Como podia se rebaixar a tal ponto por sexo, como podia... gostar tanto? Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo as faces arderem. Camus parecia ainda mais imponente daquele ângulo. Quis compará-lo a um deus esculpido em mármore frio, mas a impressão se desfazia em um segundo. Milo sabia que Aquário pouco tinha de divino quando o subjugava com luxúria. Tornava-se semelhante a uma fera no cio, rude e insatisfeita.

E Milo ficava fora de si, ignorava a própria racionalidade, desejando ser o alvo daquela selvageria. Desejava a atenção de Camus, mesmo que fosse _daquele_ jeito. Ele cortaria a língua antes de admitir, morreria antes disso. Até quando a verdade poderia ser mascarada ele não sabia. Até que estivesse implorando para ser tomado? Que os deuses o poupassem dessa vergonha. Ele que estava bem perto disso... contorcendo-se sob os afagos mais indecentes, deixando escapar cada som de prazer...

-Pervertido... – Milo acusou, sacudindo a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, aproximando-se do clímax cada vez mais depressa.

-Hmmm... talvez...– Camus disse, a voz rouca. Esfregou o pé com mais força sobre a virilha do outro. – Mas não sou eu quem está se acabando no chão, junto com os cachorros. Ah, Milo... se você pudesse se ver agora. Você está tão louco para gozar assim?

-Ahhh! Não!... não... sim... ah, Camus... sim...

O francês parou de acariciá-lo, sorrindo misteriosamente. Talvez estivesse planejando deixá-lo naquele estado, as mãos doloridas, sangrando, incapazes de lhe proporcionar alívio rápido... Milo engoliu em seco. Tentou erguer o corpo, mas se viu forçado a voltar à posição original, sobressaltado com latidos estridentes.

-Merda... – Ele praguejou baixinho. Teve vontade de esganar aqueles malditos cães. E teria feito, se Camus não interrompesse.

-Mushka, Petrov.

Os animais ganiram, frustrados, mas recuaram, sentando-se sobre as patas traseiras. Era surpreendente a empatia de Aquário com os cães. Eles o amavam, respeitavam. Ou talvez tivessem... medo.

-Vem aqui, Milo.

O grego estremeceu. Camus tinha usado a mesma entonação de voz para falar aos animais. Ele deveria ter se indignado. Entretanto, ao cruzar os olhos com os do outro homem, cintilando de vontade furiosa, ele não pode fazer nada além de obedecer. Não havia como resistir ao magnetismo, aos feromônios, ou qualquer outro nome que se desse àquela atração inebriante.

O francês brincou com os cordames da roupa. Milo acompanhou como que hipnotizado os dedos ossudos que desfizeram o nó, afrouxando a calça, expondo um tanto de púbis ruiva. Tentou avançar sobre o que era oferecido. O outro segurou-o pelos cabelos. O puxão fez com que ele choramingasse.

-Shhh... já vou te dar...– O francês murmurou, quase que acalentando-o. Afrouxou as amarras da calça, retirando-se de seu confinamento com uma das mãos. Exibiu-se com lentidão desnecessária. Milo, ofegante, dispensaria de bom grado aquele encorajamento, aquela tortura. A promessa de satisfação, tão perto.

Ele ainda recordava o gosto. De Camus dizendo que aquele era o melhor uso possível para a sua boca. Como era indecente, louco! Milo era abduzido quase todas as noites para a casa de Aquário, onde recebia suas lições pouco ortodoxas, que duravam até de madrugada. Estava sempre cansado e cheio de hematomas no dia seguinte. Por vezes sentia-se mais confiante nas artes do prazer do que em suas habilidades de cavaleiro. Ainda assim, a ereção partindo os seus lábios trêmulos, pareceu tão familiar quanto vagamente surreal.

O ruivo não precisou usar de força, Milo tomou-o na boca sofregamente, com a maestria da qual não deveria se orgulhar. Sugou-o por completo, enterrando o nariz nos pelos avermelhados. Camus brindou-o com um gemido rouco, emaranhando os cachos morenos entre os dedos. O grego repetiu o movimento, sorvendo-o deliberadamente com mais e mais avidez.

-Assim... assim que eu gosto...

Ele sabia como o francês gostava. Aprendeu por bem ou por mal cada detalhe, com tanta ênfase, que já não sabia dizer quais eram as suas preferências, quem era ele e quem era o outro. Deitara-se com homens e mulheres, mas sempre ficava algo a desejar, uma frustração, um vazio. Essas pessoas eram meras sombras em comparação a quem ele realmente desejava.

E Camus? Também estava ansioso, a procura de uma satisfação que nunca vinha? Seria possível que os aprendizes fossem hábeis como Milo, soubessem fazer tão bem quanto ele? Ele, que era o preferido, aquele em quem Camus despejava a ira e o gozo, noite após noite... _ele_!

Era doloroso para Milo ter sido trocado. Sim, trocado. Substituído na vida de Camus por uma armadura que não tinha nada de tão fantástico e dois garotos mal saídos dos cueiros. Talvez ele nunca tivesse sido importante, porém não sabia quando se tornou um objeto descartável, sem utilidade que fosse. Deitaram-se juntos até o dia em que Camus partiu em missão, sem lhe comunicar que não retornaria tão cedo. Agora, de joelhos diante dele, adorando-o com seus lábios, Milo queria tudo de volta. O prazer que se confundia no sofrimento, toda a dor, tudo.

Camus praguejou, grunhiu, empurrou-se. O seu notável auto-controle não era tão inabalável assim. Podia ser comparado à crosta de gelo sobre um lago, que se torna mais frágil em determinadas áreas. Quebrar o gelo era perigoso, mas ele estava disposto a suportar as conseqüências. O francês não ia agüentar ficar brincando por muito mais tempo, açoitado por sua língua, estremecendo quando ele gemia... De qualquer modo ele merecia o troco: era o culpado por ter lhe ensinado a apertar os botões certos. O culpado!

O grego sentiu um puxão mais brusco na raiz dos cabelos. Relutante, deixou que Camus saísse de sua boca, ainda pulsando, rijo.

-Seu puto... – Camus murmurou, vertendo libido.

-Puto é a sua... – Ele não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas como protestar? Não podia arrancar o desejo de si, retalhar a pele traiçoeira.

-Pelo visto você ainda precisa manter a boca ocupada...

Sem mais, o francês avançou sobre Escorpião, ajoelhando-se com ele, forçando um beijo intenso. Vasculhou a boca de Milo por traços de seu próprio gosto, chupou-lhe a língua, mordeu os lábios convidativos. Suas mãos logo estavam em toda a parte, alisando, tatendo os volumes. Tomando posse do que era seu pelo direito da carne. Parou o beijo no tempo certo de arrancar-lhe blusa e casaco, satisfeito ao ver seus mamilos intumescerem. Lambeu cada um deles, pondo o grego num estado de frenesi. As mãos do ruivo desceram sua coluna, apalpando-lhe as nádegas com firmeza, pressionando os sexos de ambos.

-Camus... eu... – Disse Milo, num sussurro quase inaudível, os olhos molhados, o peito arquejando. Um novo beijo roubou-lhe o fôlego. Camus não estava menos excitado, mas demorou-se sorvendo-o, enroscando a língua na dele, insinuando os dedos em seu cóccix.

O francês não era dado a preeliminares tão longas. Milo tinha certeza que só o fazia para dobrá-lo. E conseguia, sempre. Lá estava ele, obedientemente deitando-se de bruços, a posição que considerava a mais vexatória... a que assemelhava-os a animais copulando, que permitia que Camus se enterrasse tão fundo quanto possível, que o eximia de ver o que estava sendo feito a ele.

E que era a sua preferida.

Ergueu os quadris, exibindo as formas esculturais do seu dorso. Camus não se fez rogado. Lutou contra o fecho de suas calças, impaciente, até arriá-las pelas coxas fazendo barulho, esgarçando. Talvez tivesse mesmo rasgado, mas isso não importava. Milo queria ficar livre para sentir a pele de Camus, o roçar da nudez, a ereção úmida abrindo o caminho na fenda entre suas nádegas, provocando sua entrada.

Escondeu o rosto afogueado nos pelos do tapete, enquanto era invadido sem preparo. Os cachos morenos terminaram de ocultar a sua face, mas não os sons libidinosos que ele emitia. Nem o fremir de todo o corpo bronzeado, quando Camus penetrou-lhe com dificuldade, inteiro.

-Isso é... Deus... – Milo resfolegou, sentindo o ruivo acomodar-se. Não pode ver a expressão do outro, mas algo lhe disse que sorria quando começou a mover as ancas, empalando-o vigorosamente.

-Faz muito tempo... não é...?

Ele não sabia aonde Camus queria chegar com aquela pergunta, se falava _deles_, se queria saber de outras aventuras suas. De qualquer forma, a resposta era inevitavelmente a mesma, em especial naquelas condições... fazia sim, muito tempo. Tempo demais.

-Sim... sim... eu mal posso... eu... hmm... – Mordeu os próprios lábios forçando-se a calar. Mais um pouco e estaria gemendo confissões. Expondo suas fraquezas, suas saudades, sua paixão absurda, impelidas junto com seus quadris.

-Eu sei... –Camus agarrou-o pelos flancos, direcionando os movimentos para aquele ponto, dentro dele. Novamente e novamente.

Ele agarrou-se à pele de urso com mais fervor, as indas e vindas culminando em descargas elétricas que percorriam a sua espinha. Seus músculos vacilaram, sentia como se os membros pudessem se liquefazer a qualquer instante.

-M-mais... mais forte...ah...

-Milo... você é mesmo um puto. Não adianta negar... – Dizendo isso, o francês arranhou uma de suas coxas, úmida de suor.

-Cala essa boca...!!

O corpo do grego se retesou, surpreso, quando o outro fechou a mão sobre o seu sexo. Não era mais dono de si. Pertencia ao outro. Abandonava-se. Era subserviente ao macho alfa de sua espécie, como fariam os lobos, os cães... Os cães! Eles o observavam ainda, com menos interesse, deitados feito um par de estátuas, como se bem familiarizados com aquele tipo de acontecimento no meio da sala. Apertou os olhos, não queria ver as testemunhas de sua derrota. Girou as ancas. Se não havia expiação para sua culpa, que Camus uivasse junto a ele.

-Você vai ter... o que quer... – O ruivo disse, afastando os cabelos anelados, úmidos que lhe cobriam a nuca. Debruçou-se sobre ele, juntando o peito às suas costas molhadas pela transpiração.

Milo não ia durar muito. Tantos estímulos simultâneos, as estocadas violentas, o prazer da masturbação tornando-se insuportável. Podia ouvir a respiração ofegante de Camus, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço, mordiscava a pele suada.

-Eu vou... Camus...

O francês não respondeu. Ao invés disso, cravou os dentes em seu ombro, empurrando-o para o ponto sem retorno. Tomando-o com voracidade, em cavalgada.

-Ah! Não...!

Camus não o perdoou. Correu os dedos em seu membro, arrancando-lhe o tão esperado gozo, em borbotões. Milo perdeu-se de vez no orgasmo, gritando, inconsciente. Ouviu a própria voz, distante, como se fosse outra pessoa. Ele era apenas jorro, deleite. Sentiu-se derramar entre as mãos ossudas, até a última gota.

O outro continuou o passo, selvagem, fazendo-o choramingar baixinho, até que finalmente despejou-se nele, gemendo e praguejando junto ao seu ouvido. Desabaram no chão, recuperando o fôlego juntos, embolados feito uma criatura só. Era o fim do tormento e também da delícia.

-Ah... – Milo suspirou, o rosto colado no tapete. Sentiu os fluidos escorrerem por suas pernas, quando Camus retirou-se de dentro dele. Era assim quando eles acabavam, uma sensação de esvaziamento. A satisfação durava pouco, o tempo necessário para que a realidade se fizesse perceber.

-É, deu para o gasto. – Camus disse, insolente, levantando-se, buscando alguma coisa entre os destroços da mesa. – Droga, você acabou com todos os meus cigarros. Tem idéia de como eles são difíceis de conseguir?

Sentindo os últimos espasmos da relação sexual, Milo custou a acreditar no que ouviu. As mãos colavam sangue nos pelos brancos do tapete. Doía.

-Sobrou um. Unzinho. – O francês exibiu o cigarro como um troféu, acendendo-o perto do rosto de Milo, que tentava sentar-se, os movimentos atravancados pelas calças enroladas nas pernas. Queria se afastar de Camus o quanto antes, esconder sua posição vexatória, lavar o outro homem de seu corpo. – Você só pode estar querendo mais uma dívida comigo...

Dívida? Seria possível que aquela situação não chegaria mais ao fim? Camus estava escravizando-o novamente, forçando-o a pagar cada gesto com sua única moeda de troca. O cheiro nauseante de tabaco invadiu suas narinas enquanto ele se compunha como era possível, enrolando-se no que sobrou de suas roupas. Indignado, sem palavras, sentindo-se um perfeito idiota por ter se entregado aos caprichos do sexo.

-Boa noite, Milo.

Camus levantou-se, girou nos calcanhares, dando as costas para Milo, que ainda lutava para se recompor. Dirigiu-se para o quarto, a cabeleira ruiva meneando ligeiramente com as passadas seguras. Os cães o seguiram como duas sombras.

- Não faça barulho, eu ainda tenho o sono leve. – Camus disse antes de desaparecer na escuridão do aposento.

Parecia que a noite ia ser longa. E gelada.

Continua...

Notas da Autora: Desculpem a demora! A fic estava em processo de betagem! (segundo a beta, não estava difícil, viu? Rsrs, ela teve muitos contratempos! Juro...! XD)

DESCULPEM a todos os reviews que não respondi. Eu estava respondendo um a um, fora de ordem, quando me tiraram do comp. Daí, como tenho péssima memória, esqueci quem eu já tinha dado reply...¬¬ Mas quero que saibam que todas as reviews são preciosas e sempre colaboram para o progresso do trabalho. TT

Aiai, eu não resisto a torturar o Milucho... Ele pede para isso! Desculpem. Foi um custo sair esse lemon. Espero que gostem.

Acabou que vai ter mais um capítulo! Nhaaaa... ++ Aguardem e confiem!


End file.
